


Us3d

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Happy International Women's Day, Meihem - Freeform, Pegging, Smut, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: A good relationship is all about give and take. And Mei and Junkrat firmly believed in an equal partnership.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be up yesterday, but my stupid ass fell asleep before I could upload it on the proper date. Happy (belated) International Women's Day! I would also like to thank PandaEmland; they're very sweet, and very encouraging~^^

Filthy, grimy hands grasped the sheets, and ordinarily Mei would be admonishing Junkrat for dirtying her bed, but she had better, more important, more naughty things to concern herself with. She jerked her hips forward again, and took great, almost sadistic delight in how the Australian moaned and bit the pillow he used for support. 

The blonde took deep, careful breaths as the strap-on buzzed deep inside him, buried all the way to the hilt. His thoughts, their default state already scattered, were a haphazard mess as he tried to gain some kind of mental footing amidst the pleasure he felt against his prostate.

"Don't you dare hold it in." whispered Mei, leaning in close to his ear, gently flicking it with her tongue, followed by another sharp thrust.

"Jesus fuck..." rasped Junkrat as his vision slid out of focus for the briefest moment. "Why's this feel so...so..."

Mei chuckled, the mix of sweet and domineering more delicious than any bubble tea. "So what?"

"So..." Junkrat groaned in pleasure as his orgasm began building. "So damn fucking good...?" His whole body shook as Mei slowly pulled out of him before sliding back in, adopting a careful, calculated rhythm.

The climatologist gave no response. Junkrat already knew the answer to the question. Because as a bomb-maker, he was used to being in control. He was used to chaos that made sense to him. He was used to deriving order from madness.

But he wasn't used...to being used...like this.

Junkrat came, seed spilling beneath him and joining the ever growing stain on the bed. He yelped as Mei grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back, her lips brushing his ear.

"I'm not nearly done with you, Jamison." she purred lustfully. "Happy International Women's Day."

END


End file.
